1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to telephonic voice communication management and more specifically to managing an ability of teleconference participants to hear confidential content in teleconference voice communications using skull conduction frequency biometric identification of the teleconference participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
During telephonic voice communications, people sometimes mistakenly say the wrong thing. For example, a person may share confidential content or information with an unauthorized individual simply because the person forgot who exactly the person was talking to and that that particular individual was not supposed to hear information regarding a particular topic. This concept of forgetting who exactly is on the line and what information should not be shared is more prevalent during teleconference calls that include a large number of individuals. For example, group A may be participating in a teleconference with group B when a person in group B inadvertently starts talking about confidential information regarding a planned company restructuring of group A. In this example, the company did not want group A personnel to hear this information prior to public release because the restructuring of group A may never occur or the restructuring may merely be a switching of job roles. However, now that group A personnel have heard the confidential information regarding the planned company restructuring of group A, group A personnel may go into panic mode, spread unfounded rumors, and/or quit their jobs causing chaos in the company needlessly.